


Jealousy

by Furaa



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HBD Nagisa, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furaa/pseuds/Furaa
Summary: Di hari ulang tahun Nagisa, Karma mengangkat topik hubungan Ryota dan Haruna Mase sebagai pembicaraan utama.#PresentForNagisa
Relationships: Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Present For Nagisa





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui  
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk #PresentForNagisa  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali untuk asupan semata.

Jika ada hal yang dapat membuat senyum setan tapi menawan milik Karma mengembang dengan sempurna, maka Nagisa lah jawabannya. Awal mula berubahnya senyum menawan menjadi senyum iblis, dimulai saat Kayano Kaede datang.

Nagisa Shiota, memilih tempat duduk di pojok kanan. Dengan teratur netranya bergantian menatap gawai dan pintu Café. Sesekali lelaki dengan surai biru dan kemeja yang senada dengan rambutnya menghela napas saat matanya melihat bangku di seberangnya masih tak berpenghuni. Tingginya sensitivitas Karma, dapat menebak kalau sahabatnya sedang menunggu kedatangan artis papan atas yang terlalu sibuk. Terlalu sibuk hingga gadis tersebut telat 30 menit dari waktu yang janjian.

Hari ini, tanggal 20 Juli, Nagisa dan beberapa anak 3E—Karma, Manami, Sugino, Kanzaki, Kayano—sedang mengadakan reuni. Alasan utama reuni kecil diadakan karena reuni utama masih lama, sedangkan alasan lainnya karena hari ini Nagisa ditambahkan satu tahun usianya. Karma sebagai pelopornya, mengajak teman-teman satu grup karya wisata (yang sampai lulus tetap awet) untuk berkumpul di Café Kunigigaoka. Tempat bersejarah dimana si ikemen berpucuk pernah kerja _part time_. Untungnya semua anggota mengatakan bisa kumpul hari ini. Namun diantara enam orang ada satu yang belum hadir.

“Akhirnya Kayano- _chan_ datang.”

—atau lebih tepatnya terlambat hadir. Karma juga tahu, tidak mungkin Kayano tak menyempatkan untuk hadir. Apalagi saat ulang tahun Nagisa.

Nagisa sudah berhenti gelisah saat netranya menangkap eksistensi sosok yang ia tunggu. Sayangnya, raut wajah gelisah-galau-merana digantikan dengan alis menukik penuh tanya. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam kala ia melihat Kayano masuk diantar seorang pria. Bahkan wanita tersebut baru melangkahkan kaki saat jari lentiknya selesai memberi lambaian pada pria tadi. Disaat mata sebiru langit itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kayano tanpa berkedip, disitulah Karma tahu tugas mulianya dimulai.

Ibarat bahan kimia, Karma itu katalis. Diciptakan khusus untuk mempercepat laju reaksi. Laju reaksi api cemburu seorang Nagisa Shiota.

“Diantar Ryota- _san_ , ya?”

Karma mulai memberi bahan bakar pada api cemburu Nagisa yang masih kecil, redup dan tak terlihat (pengecualian untuk Karma).

“Eh? Karma- _kun_ kok tahu?”

Karma Akabane tak menjawab pertanyaan Kayano, karena iris tembaganya sibuk lirak-lirik pada pria biru di sebelahnya. Detik berikutnya, Karma mati-matian menahan senyum saat tangan Nagisa memperlihatkan urat nadi akibat cengkraman kuat pada gelas berisi jus jeruk. Tapi kalau reaksinya hanya segitu mah Karma belum puas.

Setelah waitress yang mencatat pesanan Kayano pergi, Karma kembali mengobarkan bara api dalam diri Nagisa. “Wah, jangan-jangan gosip dari akun IG lambeturah benar ya? Kalau Haruna Mase dan Ryota mengalami cinta lokasi?” tak lupa Karma menutup mulutnya yang berbentu O dengan kedua tangan. Pura-pura terkejut.

Karma bersyukur, umpannya tak hanya memancing Nagisa, namun dua manusia lain; Sugino dan Kanzaki. Sekarang, sepasang kekasih tersebut bergantian melontarkan pertanyaan keingintahuan. Membuat api cemburu dalam diri Nagisa kian membara.

Lagi, Karma kembali menahan tawa, bisa-bisanya percaya akan perkataan setan merah bersampul manusia. Padahal Karma asal bunyi soal akun IG lambeturah yang sebenarnya tak ada. Untung tak ada yang curiga. Terutama Nagisa. Pria itu mulai termakan provokasinya, mempercayai perkataan Karma.

“Ah … itu kan hanya gosip.”

“Kalau hanya gosip, kenapa Kayano- _chan_ datang terlambat? Diantar Ryota- _san_ pula?”

Skatmat. Kini gadis dengan nama panggung Haruna Mase sedang megap-megap layaknya ikan yang terdampar di darat. Dia baru saja ingin membuka mulut, tapi kedua teman wanitanya kelewat antusias melontarkan pertanyaan. “Wah, sejak kapan Kayano- _chan_ dekat dengan Ryota- _san_?!!” “Kayano- _chan_ berhutang cerita pada kami!”

Karma yang memiliki sensitivitas tinggi mulai merasakan hawa tak enak. Ia tahu api cemburu dalam diri Nagisa mulai berkobar. Tapi sayang sekali, Akabane Karma masih belum puas menggoda sahabat birunya. Padahal pria yang dimaksud sudah diam dengan tatapan lurus ke depan dengan cengkaraman pada gelas lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya, dapat dilihat dari buku-buku jarinya yang memutih. Maaf ya gelas, Karma doakan semoga kamu gak pecah, karena ia masih melanjutkan peran sebagai katalis lagi.

 _Kapan lagi dapat mainan seru._ Begitu pemikiran Karma.

“Ah, Aku tahu! Hubungan kalian dirahasiakan ya?” Sekarang Tomohito Sugino yang menimpali.

“Kalau gitu ganti topik lain saja,” dan perkataan Kanzaki Yukiko barusan, menyempurnakan kesimpulan—sepihak—bahwa ‘Haruna Mase dan Ryota memang benar berpacaran’.

Kesimpulan sepihak tersebut menghadiakan sebuah efek tertohok dalam diri Nagisa. Pria itu sedari tadi memang diam, namun bukan berarti telinganya tak mendengar dengan khidmat kan? Lihat saja, dalam diamnya Nagisa berusaha menetralkan emosi. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu menggemeletukkan gigi. Netra biru secerah langit miliknya kini didominasi aura gelap bagai diterpa badai. Siap untuk mengamuk. Oh, dan tak lupa, dia juga mengatur napas sambil merapalakan mantra ‘Tenang Nagisa! Tenanglah!’. Namun sepertinya mantra tersebut tak mempan, karena perkataan pamungkas Karma selanjutnya menghancurkan segalanya.

“Menurut berita yang disiarkan dari acara gosip stasiun TV Jepangsiar. Katanya ciuman Haruna Mase dan Ryota digadang-gadang sebagai adegan paling intim …” Karma menjeda, melirik mainannya—Nagisa—sebentar sebelum melanjutkan melanjutkan. “… apa rasanya berciuman dengan—”

BRAK!

Suara hantaman keras itu berasal dari pria 160 cm yang kini sudah berdiri. Tangannya terkepal erat, dadanya kembang kempis. Karma tahu Nagisa masih mencoba mengatur napas agar dirinya tenang—walau sebenarnya gagal total. Semua atensi tertuju pada Nagisa, terutama Karma. Ia tidak boleh melewatkan momentum ini.

“Ada apa Nagisa- _kun_?” Kayano yang pertama kali berani buka suara. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening, mencoba mencari tahu kenapa Nagisa terlihat agak … marah?

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya lupa. Besok pagi ada kelas.” Nagisa memang tersenyum, bahkan ia masih bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat berbicara. Namun aura hitam sebagai _background_ nya membuat siapapun meneguk ludah. Tas selempangnya ia ambil, sedikit memaksa sudut bibirnya untuk terangkat. Nagisa berpamitan. “Aku harus pulang,” lalu melangkahkan kaki tanpa menunggu persetujuan teman-temannya.

Berteman selama 7 tahun membuat kelima sahabat itu tahu, dibalik kata “Tidak apa-apa” tadi sebenarnya ada “Apa-apa”. Dan mereka pun juga tahu, hanya Kayano Kaede yang mampu menangani si _little blue snake_.

Tak perlu menunggu perintah atau kode mata, tiga detik berikutnya. “A-aku juga pulang dulu.” Kayano Kaede langsung menyusul sang pangeran yang sedang merajuk.

Kepergian kedua pasangan telat puber membuat suasan reuni jadi mengheningkan cipta. Sampai akhirnya Manami yang memang tak banyak bicara memecah kesunyian. “Karma- _kun_.”

“Hm?” Karma menoleh pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Sebenarnya Karma sudah menunggu kapan gadis maniak kimia memanggil namanya. Kuantitas lirik-lirik kalem Karma pada Nagisa memang banyak, tapi tatapan mata _ameythys_ yang penuh binar tanya juga beberapa kali tertangkap oleh manik tembaga.

“Aku baru tahu Karma- _kun_ suka acara gossip.”

Terjawab sudah kenapa sedari tadi Manami memberi padangan dengan sirat tak terbaca.

* * *

“Nagisa!”

Nagisa kesal. Semua kekesalannya ia tumpahkan pada sahabat rambut merahnya. Awalnya Nagisa mengucapkan terima kasih (dalam hati) saat Karma menanyai soal pria yang datang bersama Kayano. Mewakilkan rasa penasarannya. Nagisa tak mungkin akan terus terang seperti itu dengan Kayano. Tapi selanjutnya ia menyumpahi Karma dalam hati. Kenapa Karma memonopoli Kayano seenaknya? Mengganti topik pembicaraan soal ulang tahun Nagisa, kekonyolan masa SMP dan kehidupan pekerjaan masing-masing dengan topik soal Haruna Mase dan Ryota. Bukankah topik mengenai hubungan terlalu sensitif ya? Lalu, apa-apaan pertanyaan terakhir?! Seenaknya menyinggung soal ciuman?

“Nagisa!”

Namun kekesalannya juga ia tumpahkan pada diri sendiri. Nagisa kesal akan dirinya yang _kesal_. Bisa-bisanya ia tersulut saat Karma menyinggung gosip hubungan Kayano dengan Ryota siapalah itu. Padahal apa yang terjadi dengan Kayano bukan urusannya kan? Lagipula semua itu Kayano lakukan untuk tuntutan pekerjaan. Kalaupun bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaan, memang Nagisa Nagisa berhak kesal? Hei, memangnya Nagisa siapanya Kayano?

“Nagisa Shiota!!”

Nagisa tersentak, hampir terkena serangan jantung, kala tangannya digapai dengan agak kasar. ia langsung menolehkan diri ke belakang, bersiap menyemprotkan amarah pada orang yang nyaris membuatnya mati muda. Namun amarahnya langsung leyap saat ia melihat pelakunya.

“Kayano …”

“… ada apa?” sebuah pertanyaan Nagisa layangkan.

“Kamu yang ada apa?!” Nagisa tersentak saat Kayano menjawab dengan nada tinggi.

Gadis itu memilih terdiam dahulu. Mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal. Karena ia baru selesai jogging kecil mengejar kecepatan jalan Nagisa juga karena amarahnya yang memuncak. Bisa-bisanya pria di depannya ini bertanya dengan nada tak bersalah “Ada apa?”

Setelah tarik napasnya kembali normal, tanpa sepatah kata Kayano menggandeng lengan Nagisa, memimpin jalan.

Sepanjang jalan, bunyi ‘tuk tuk’ tuk’ dari _hells_ yang Kayano mengiringi perjalanan. Keduanya memilih menutup mulut, bergulat dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Jika alasan Nagisa diam karena enggan menceritakan rasa kesal bin konyol yang tiba-tiba merasukinya, maka alasan Kayano diam karena sedang mencari tempat dan kata yang tepat untuk berbicara serius dengan Nagisa.

Nagisa mendongak saat tautan Kayano pada lengannya mulai mengendur. Tanpa terasa, Kayano sudah membawa Nagisa ke sebuah tempat. Pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh netra birunya menyimpulkan kalau dirinya dibawa ke taman bermain. Dua ayunan di sebelah kiri, lalu perosotan di tengah-tengah taman dan jungkat-jungkit di bagian kanan menjelaskan tempatnya berada.

“Duduk di sini Nagisa.” Suara lembut itu berasal dari gadis yang entah sejak kapan sudah mendudukan diri di salah satu ayunan. Langkah pelan kaki berbalut pantofel hitam adalah respons dari perintah Kayano.

Awalnya Nagisa hanya duduk diam bersampingan dengan Kayano. Namun dirinya tersihir untuk mengikuti apa yang Kayano perbuat, tepat saat gadis tersebut mulai mengayun kecil. Mungkin karena Kayano menampilkan wajah bahagia saat angin malam membelai wajah porselinnya.

“Kamu kesal?” pertanyaan Kayano membuat Nagisa otomatis menunduk. Ia merasa tak pantas dan bingung mengungkapkan rasa kesal bin konyol yang memenuhinya.

Nagisa tahu, cepat atau lambat pasti Kayano akan membicarakan masalah di Café Kunigigaoka, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis di sebelahnya akan berbicara tanpa basa-basi. “Kalau alasanmu kesal karena aku datang terlambat, aku minta maaf. Ada _part_ yang harus syuting ulang karena kecerobohan kameramen.”

Nagisa merespons dengan menjawab “Tidak” tak lupa dengan nada yakin.

Iya memang ada sedikit rasa kesal saat Kayano terlambat 30 menit. Tapi, mana mungkin ia kesal dengan Kayano hanya karena gadis itu datang terlambat? Dibanding kesal, rasa khawatir lebih mendominasi dirinya ketika Kayano tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Adik dari Yukimura Aguri itu tidak pernah terlambat jika janjian.

“Atau, kamu kesal karena aku datang bersama Ryota- _san_?” Kayano kembali bertanya.

 _“Ya sedikit”_. Inginnya Nagisa jawab begitu, tapi kembali lagi. Sebagain dirinya menghakimi apa pantas ia kesal hanya karena Kayano diantar pria lain? Toh apa urusannya? Hubungannya dengan Kayano sebatas teman kan?

“Sebenarnya aku terpaksa. Aku awalnya ingin memanggil taksi, namun Ryota- _san_ agak memaksa menawarkan tumpangan karena kebetulan tujuan kita satu arah. Yah, dari pada aku cari kendaraan butuh waktu lebih lama lagi kan?” Kayano kembali menjawab walau yang diajak bicara tak ada tanda akan berkata.

Apa Nagisa akan di cap jahat jika _negatif thinking_ dengan manusia bernama Ryota itu? Apa salah, jika Nagisa menggerutu dalam hati, mencaci Ryota sebagai pria yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Pakai alasan apa tadi? Tujuannya satu arah. Heh, alibi! Sepertinya ia harus menasehati Kayano untuk tidak mudah percaya pada orang.

Namun berbagai wejangan yang terbesit dalam otakknya berubah menjadi, “Mana mungkin aku kesal karena hal tersebut Kayano?”

Nagisa lebih menuruti sebagian dirinya yang marah. Memarahi ia yang tak pantas kesal akan Kayano yang diantar oleh Ryota, karena hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman. Tak pantas kan?

“Atau …” masih sambil berayun, Kayano kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. Belum menyerah menelusuri beberapa penyebab Nagisa marah. “… kamu kesal karena Karma- _kun_ menyinggung gosip aku dan Ryota- _san_ berpacaran?”

Sontak Nagisa mengintip Kayano dari celah poni yang sudah memanjang. Apa dirinya mudah untuk ditebak? Jika ingin jujur, tiga pertanyaan yang Kayano lontarkan harusnya ia jawab “Ya”. Namun, jika Nagisa terlalu jujur dengan perasaannya, ia takut. Hanya teman kok terlalu mengekang?

“Memang Ryota- _san_ menjawab pertanyaan wartawan dengan ‘Kami belum meresmikan hubungan’. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa dia menjawab sepihak, mungkin agar panjat sosial?” gadis itu menjawab dengan tangan yang mengelus dagu. “Tapi … aku sama sekali tak berniat menjalin hubungan dengannya kok.”

Benarkan dugaan Nagisa soal mahkluk bernama Ryota. Pria tersebut pasti ada rasa dengan Kayano-nya. Heh, Kayano-nya?

Nagisa akui, Kayano cantik. Bukan karena perawatan sebagai artis, tapi sejak SMP pun wajahnya sudah manis. Apalagi penampilannya sekarang, tak hanya cantik. Tapi juga menunjukkan kesan dewasa dan… menggoda?

Sekedar info, seperti sekarang saja. Kayano yang baru selesai syuting seharian masih berkilau bagaikan permata. Surai hitam legam bergelombang yang membingkai pipi porselennya. Netra hazel yang selalu memberi tatapan hangat dibarengi senyum yang menampilkan deret gigi putih, dipadukan dengan gaun merah selutut yang bagian lengannya terbuka, memamerkan tulang selangka membuat kesan menggoda. Wajar saja jika aktor sekelas Ryota suka padanya.

“Atau kamu cemburu saat Karma- _kun_ menyinggung soal ciuman?” Sekali lagi Kayano melontarkan pertanyaan tanda belum menyerah.

Keduanya berhenti berayun. Nagisa balas menatap Kayano. “Kalau aku jawab ‘Iya’ kamu gak marah?” Pria tersebut memilih menunduk kembali, saat ia pertanyaan sekaligus jawaban yang baru ia lontarkan sangat aneh.

Satu menit berlalu dengan hening. Nagisa baru saja bersiap mendongakkan wajah, mencari keberadaan Kayano. Namun saat kepala bermahkota biru bangun dari menunduk, manik azurenya langsung beradu dengan manik hazel. Kayano berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sejak kapan Kayano berdiri memegang rantai ayunan Nagisa lalu menatap intens dirinya? Sejak kapan Kayano dalam posisi sedekat ini? Rona merah tercipta kala embusan napas Kayano menerpa wajahnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun Nagisa tak ada niat memberi jarak, ia masih bergeming. Meski harus dibayar dengan jantung yang dipaksa untuk bekerja lebih cepat. Nagisa akui, ia menyukai kedekatan ini.

“Justru aku senang jika Nagisa jawab iya. Nagisa cemburu kan?”

Nagisa mengehela napas sebelum menjawab. “Iya.”

Persetan dengan otaknya yang tak memperbolehkan Nagisa cemburu pada Kayano. Pada akhirnya mulutnya lebih menuruti hati untuk berkata jujur. Akhirnya ia luluh. Ia mengaku bahwa ia cemburu pada sahabatnya. Sontak Nagisa tak tahan menatap Kayano yang masih bergeming. Ia kembali menatap tanah, mengakhiri posisi intim tadi.

Baru setelah menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan, otaknya kembali mengambil alih. Sebagai teman seharusnya tak boleh cemburu. Tapi semua itu dibuyarkan saat mendengar Kayano tertawa. Tertawa geli menyubit telinga Nagisa. Bahkan dari celah surai birunya, Nagisa dapat melihat bahwa gadis di depannya sedang menyeka liquid bening yang keluar dari matanya.

Nagisa mendengar Kayano mengehela napas, sebelum akhirnya bicara lagi. “Ciumanku dengan Ryota- _san_ hanya akting. Hanya profesionalitas pekerjaan, di dalamnya tidak ada perasaan.”

Nagisa mendongak. “Lalu?”

“Kalau ciuman yang ada perasaannya begini.”

Tahu-tahu bibir Nagisa sudah disentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Ia agak mengernyit—sedikit kecewa—saat aksi berani Kayano berlangsung singkat. Padahal gadis yang kini menjelma menjadi kepiting rebus masih mempertahankan posisi saling tatap dengan Nagisa, masih dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, hingga hidung mereka kini saling bersentuhan. “Happy Birthday Nagisa. Aku gak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang dalam keadaan cemburu.”

“Ke-kenapa singkat?” dan Nagisa pun sekarang ikut menjelma menjadi kepiting rebus, apalagi saat jarinya ia sentuhkan ke bibir, mengingat sensai yang Kayano beri.

“Ka-kalau kelamaan, nanti aku bisa pingsan kayak waktu itu!!!”

Nagisa tertawa saat Kayano menjawabnya dengan teriakan. Padahal beberapa detik lalu gadis di hadapannya melakukan aksi dengan berani, membekukan Nagisa dengan perlakuannya. Tapi dengan cepat, gadis tersebut berubah 180 derajat, menjadi gugup dan malu. Kalau dilanjutkan bisa-bisa meleleh.

Tadinya Nagisa kira, ulang tahun kali ini adalah ulang tahun terburuknya, karena ia dihadiahkan rasa cemburu. Tapi…

“Terima kasih Kayano.”

Semua berubah karena Kayano.

“Sana cepetan pulang. Katanya kamu ada kelas pagi?” Kayano menyindir sembari mendorong punggung Nagisa pergi. Kayano mengingatkan alasan konyol Nagisa agar dapat pergi dari Café Kunigigaoka.

Tapi yang disindir tak marah, malah tertawa. “Kamu yakin mau aku pulang gitu aja?”

Tentu saja gelengan kepala adalah jawaban Kayano. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan dengan tangan saling bertautan. Alasan traktiran ulang tahun dipakai Kayano agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sedikit lebih lama.

**Author's Note:**

> Entah kenapa aku merasa kurang dapet feelnya. Semoga yang terbaca bisa terhibur ya. Aku sangat menerima kritik dan saran.  
> Akhir kata, Happy birthday My Little blue Snake!


End file.
